Rouge the Bat
Rouge the Bat is a character in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. She originally appeared as the tertiary antagonist turned-Anti Villain for Sonic Adventure 2 and Knuckles the Echidna's rival. After SA2, Her acts and role as a villain are mainly like Knuckles before her by stealing herself as many jewels around the Sonic universe (including Knuckles's Master Emerald) and make herself rich, even if it means working with Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Despite this, she appears more as an anti-hero in recent games as she is usually shown to put aside her jewel-stealing obsession and assist in the greater good if need be, such as helping the resistance overthrow Eggman's rule in ''Sonic Forces.One of the Main Protagonists of Porn Game,Love Potion. She is currently voiced by Karen Strassman in the English version, and Rumi Ochiai in the Japanese version. Rouge the Bat is a very beautiful and world-famous treasure hunter. Her voluptuous and daring attitude turns any man's head. Her policy though is that duty comes first, but she has a big interest in jewels. Her figure, speech, and behavior masks her true identity. Rouge actually has a crush on Knuckles the Echidna, but refuses to admit it. Rouge the Bat is very secretive about everything and very little has actually ever been disclosed about her. She would often switch sides with either the good or bad to confuse them. Rouge the Bat does have allies, such as Shadow the Hedgehog and Topaz from G.U.N. (in Sonic X). It wasn't until after a few episodes that Rouge and Topaz actually became close friends. At the end of the season in which Topaz and Rouge met, Rouge and the others were transported home. While Rouge said goodbye to Topaz, Topaz had a tear in her eye, remembering all the good times they had. In Season 2, she is one of G.U.N.'s top agents. She battled against the Metarex in Season 3 with Doctor Eggman and released Shadow. She joins the good side and declared war on Eggman after Christopher Thorndyke was sent to Earth. Rouge seemingly possess a locket belonging to Bokkun, Eggman's messenger robot. She usually pulls it out when Bokkun refuses to run errands for her, which convinces him to attend to her errands. In the Japanese version, the inside of the locket shows a picture of Cream the Rabbit, which indicates that Bokkun has a crush on her. At some point, Rouge learned of the Master Emerald and went after it, hoping to steal it from Knuckles the Echidna. She was seen arguing with Knuckles over it as she tried to convince him to "just let it go". Their argument was interrupted when the notorious Dr. Eggman, whom Rouge had heard of but never seen, arrived to take the Emerald for himself—which didn't go as planned, as Knuckles jumped up and smashed it. This prompted both Knuckles and Rouge to find all of the shards before the other did. However, just prior to beginning her search, Rouge apparently placed a tracker on the Eggmobile, which enabled her to later locate his pyramid base. After finding three Emerald shards in Dry Lagoon, Rouge headed for the Egg Quarters, where she sent a message to the President's secretary through some sort of device apparently concealed in her glove. Finding three keys to enter Eggman's computer room, she discovers his space transporter, which is set to the Space Colony ARK Rouge had heard about. Using the machine, she heads for the central control room of the ARK. When she arrives, she strikes a deal with the Doctor and Shadow the Hedgehog: if he gives her his Emerald detector to the Master Emerald shards, then she would give him the blue Chaos Emerald she had found and would help him obtain the others, three of which she knew their locations. Around this time, she begins to investigate the Ultimate Lifeform and Project Shadow. On Prison Island, Rouge steals three of the Emeralds after breaking into Security Hall. However, a guard robot appears and the vault is sealed, leaving her trapped in the building as Eggman's bomb is about to go off. Fortunately, she manages to destroy the robot, and is saved just in time by Shadow, who used Chaos Control. Back on the ARK, they threaten the world with the Eclipse Cannon, giving the President 24 hours to surrender the United Federation to the Eggman Empire, or else they would destroy the country. Rouge was later supposed to try and guard the ARK from the intruders (Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna) after Eggman failed to stop them (and ended up having to get out of the mess he got himself into) but instead started snooping around about the Ultimate Lifeform for the President. Later she discovered that Knuckles' stash of the Master Emerald Shards had accidentally been jettisoned into space, and used the opportunity to try to complete the Master Emerald. However, shortly after finding them, she encountered Knuckles at a Space Structure Planetoid and dueled with him for the Emerald Shards. However, her recklessness gets the better of her and she nearly falls into a pit of lava, where she is saved by Knuckles. They have an intimate moment before Rouge pulls her hand away from him and offers some bashful remarks. In the end, she gives him the Emerald Shards, claiming that "they stink like echidnas do", and takes off. She continues to assist Shadow and Eggman, until she is revealed by Shadow to be a secret agent working for G.U.N., who also stops Rouge from taking the Emeralds from the Eclipse Cannon shortly after overhearing her plans. However, Eggman, while attempting to activate the Eclipse Cannon, unknowingly activates a crash sequence that was secretly programmed into the ARK's main computer. Rouge comes to Sonic and Knuckles to tell them the grave news after learning what was going to happen from the President (although Knuckles initially thought she was attempting to regain the Master Emerald when she arrived). Rouge cheers Sonic and Shadow on during the final battle to save the earth from the Biolizard, and is given Shadow's inhibitor ring by Sonic after his supposed death. She is seen telling Knuckles that she is going to change her treasure-hunting ways; a promise she doesn't sustain who Omega assumes is a robot android. Rouge stops Shadow and E-123 Omega from fighting, suggesting that they work together as a team to find Eggman. She wears a different outfit than in Sonic Adventure 2, sporting a more futuristic pink-and-purple design with the heart motif on her belt rather than her chest. At the windy city, she also accuses Team Chaotix of trying to take Eggman's treasure themselves before their battle against them. Her only objective in the game is to find Eggman's "treasure", which turned out to be a huge room with thousands of capsules containing Shadow's clones, which were destroyed by E-123 Omega soon after. Upon this discovery, she attempts to inform Omega that the Shadow accompanying them was likely to be an android made in the original's likeness, but decided against it, although Omega deduced enough about what she was about to say and informed her that the original Shadow had to have existed if the Shadow Androids are present. Rouge also appears in Shadow the Hedgehog, helping with the Hero missions in Digital Circuit, Death Ruins, and GUN Fortress. In Expert Mode, Rouge lends her voice to Shadow at the beginning of Cryptic Castle, Lava Shelter, and The Last Way (along with the voice of every other character that appears in Expert Mode). In her levels, she rescues the Chaos Emerald and fights the Black Arms when they are pushed back into the forest. In Sonic the Hedgehog, Rouge appears as an "Amigo" character, playable in stages White Acropolis, Kingdom Valley, Flame Core and Tropical Jungle. She first appears escaping Eggman's base with Shadow after stealing the Scepter of Darkness as part of a mission from GUN. After escaping, Rouge and Shadow go to Kingdom Valley to find the GUN rendezvous point, however they are ambushed by Eggman and the Scepter is broken after a struggle. Mephiles the Darkemerges from the broken scepter and is reborn in Shadow's shadow and sends the two into the future. Rouge then teams up with Sonic and his friends to find two Chaos Emeralds that enable them to return to their own time. Rouge returns to the present alone and realizes that Shadow has stayed in the future. Rouge then goes about finding E-123 Omega and sends him to help Shadow. Rouge eventually finds that he betrays Shadow in the future and that one day the whole world will turn against him. Rouge assures her friend that "even if he believes everyone in the world will turn against him, she will always remain by his side". Rouge then helps Shadow, along with Omega, to try to defeat Mephiles and seal him in the new Scepter of Darkness. However this attempt does not work because Mephiles is using Shadow's form. Thanks to Shadow, the trio then defeat all of Mephiles' clones only to find out later than Mephiles actually escaped. She later helps the rest of the crew save Sonic. Rouge mainly appears in Shadow's story in Sonic Rivals. When she communicates with Shadow about what she discovered about Eggman, the transmission cuts off. Much later, when Eggman Nega (who is disguised as Eggman and took the picture of Rouge with his camera turning her into a card) threatens to take a picture (and trapping it) with his camera, the mad scientist is ultimately defeated and Rouge is freed from her card. Rouge appears in some of the 150 collectible cards. Rouge appears as a playable character in Sonic Rivals 2. During the storyline she worked with Knuckles the Echidna, her rival, to find the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds. To do so, she stole Eggman's emerald detector to find them. She and Knuckles found themselves having to battle with other rivals and Eggman Nega (unknown to the duo, he is disguised as Eggman) in order to find the Chaos Emeralds while Knuckles was unable to find the Master Emerald. Rouge found six emeralds which opened a portal to another dimension. Rouge was dragged into the portal by Knuckles, leading to her finding herself separated from Knuckles in another dimension. When she found Knuckles, she saw that his mind was being controlled by the Ifrit, a big fire monster that could destroy the world. Rouge managed to defeat the Ifrit and saved Knuckles, she then found the emerald detector destroyed and saw the Master Emerald inside it. The two returned to their own dimension. Knuckles took the Master Emerald but was then distracted when Rouge calls him dashing, giving her enough time to take the Emerald from his grasp and run from the scene. Rouge appears as a playable character in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. She is the fourth person to join Sonic's group and is assigned by the GUN Commander as a "representative" of the organization. When the group reaches the Kron Colony it is revealed that Rouge was sent by GUN to gather some Nocturnus technology. The player can choose to help her by obtaining various amounts of Nocturnus Tech. Her overworld abilities allow her to fly (better so than Knuckles but worse than Tails and Cream) and the Stealth ability—one that she shares only with Shade. In battle, she has low attack power and low armor, but gets to attack twice per round. She can weaken, distract and even steal items from her foes. In Sonic Free Riders, Rouge, along with Shadow, decided to enter the World Grand Prix in Extreme Gear as Team Dark. Rouge, however, was only interested in the large cash prize and treasure that was given to the winners of the tournament. As the World Grand Prix had started, Rouge and Shadow were 15 minutes late to the opening ceremony. When they arrive, Omochao complained about their tardiness, but Rouge told Omochao that she and Shadow were only here for the award. As such, she was only interested in meeting up to the races and for the rest of the time, she was off the clock. When Omochao asked them about their third member, Rouge said they did not have one as she believed she and Shadow would do just fine. Omochao, however, said that it was against the rules and they could get disqualified. Discontent with the rules, but accepting them, Rouge asked Omochao if he wanted to a part of her team, but he refused. Rouge then spotted a E-10000B robot and temped him to come by calling him "handsome". Despite the E-10000B's reasons for coming by, Rouge found the robot available at the moment and had it join the team. In their first race, Team Dark was put up against Team Babylon. During their races, Rouge teasingly insulted Team Babylon by asking them how they could have ever gotten any treasure when "moving that slow". In the end, Team Dark beat Team Babylon, and Rouge gloated over her team's victory by telling Wave that she felt bad for them. In the next race, Team Dark went up against Team Heroes. During their races, E-10000B began to wear down from overheating and Rouge displayed some teasing doubt for her robotic teammate. As Tails began to worry about E-10000B's condition, Rouge told him that if E-10000B would break down, he would get canned, much to Tails' disgust. Eventually, Team Dark defeated Team Heroes, and Rouge thought it was now finally time for the award ceremony. Omochao, however, told Rouge that they still had to face Team Rose in the finals. Confident, Rouge told Omochao that her team was sure to win and asked him why they did not just skip to the award ceremony already. As Amy promised to avenge Sonic's defeat, Rouge responded by telling her that she would rather join him in their "pitty party". As Team Dark was just one race away from winning against Team Rose, E-10000B began to reach critical levels. Team Rose berated Rouge for treating a teammate like that, but Rouge brushed off their comments, as she believed that E-10000B was just a machine, and insisted on continuing the race. After winning against Team Rose, Rouge and Shadow left the tracks and hurried over to the Grand Prix Headquarters and stole the cash purse and treasure from there, before taking their leave. When Omochao found them, Rouge told him that since they had earned the prize, she had gotten what she came for and saw better use of her time than wasitng it on the award ceremony. Rouge was, however, surprised to hear from Omochao that what they had taken was just dummy drops for display and that the real prize was locked away in a safe, and they had to attend the award ceremony to receive it. Rouge, however, found it annoying and their efforts a waste of time. As the World Grand Prix proceeded, Team Dark received their own fair share of defeats. During these races, Rouge displayed her general confidence to the opposing team that she and her team would win the grand prize, while mocking their efforts, only to be defeated each time. Despite this, Rouge is impressed by their opponents' skills. Near the end of the World Grand Prix, Team Dark and the other teams came down with an equal amount of victories, and Rouge, with the rest of her team, came to the award ceremony to collect their prize. Once there, however, Rouge and the others were told by Dr. Eggman (under his alias King Doc) that they had one more race against his Gear-jockey robots. As she was heading out to the track, Rouge was surprised to find E-10000B, whom she had thought was out of commission. After the race, Rouge could not find Eggman and thought that the doctor had left to avoid paying them the treasure. Eggman then revealed himself and announced that that he had been collecting all the data on the racers in the Grand Prix with his E-10000 to make the ultimate Extreme Gear that he could use for his own agenda and challenged Rouge and the others to a race. After beating Eggman, Rouge noticed that E-10000B looked a little shaky, but then Metal Sonic revealed himself as the one controlling E-10000B and passing fake data to Eggman. Rouge and the others watched as Metal Sonic challenged Sonic the Hedgehog to a race, in which Sonic soundly defeated his robot copy. Afterwards, it was revealed that Eggman never had any prize to give to the winners of the World Grand Prix, but Rouge remarked that she would be lying if she had said that she had not seen this coming. Rouge appears in an extra mission in Starlight Carnival in the DS version of Sonic Colors. She tricked Knuckles into coming to Eggman's theme park, much to Knuckles' dismay but for unknown reasons. In the console/PC version of Sonic Generations, Rouge attended and helped preparing Sonic's surprise birthday. When Sonic arrived, Rouge and the rest welcomed him. As the party started, Rouge began talking with Knuckles the Echidna when the Time Eater suddenly appeared. Rouge was then sucked into one of the Time Eater's Time Holes and ended up at City Escape in the White Space, where she was turned into a statue due to the Time Eater's effects. Eventually, Rouge was returned to normal by Classic Sonic (Sonic's past self) and Modern Sonic (Sonic's present self) In the scenario where Classic Sonic rescues her, Rouge thanked Classic Sonic upon her restoration, and warned him that the Time Eater was nothing she had seen before. Noticing Classic Sonic's different look, Rouge added that Classic Sonic looked nothing like the Sonic she knew. In the scenario where Modern Sonic rescues her, Rouge thanked Modern Sonic when she was restored, before telling him that this was the first time she herself got stolen. When Classic and Modern Sonic confronted the Time Eater, which was revealed to be controlled by Modern Eggmanand Classic Eggman, Rouge arrived at the battle with the others and cheered on both Sonics, allowing them both to transform into Super Sonic. When the Sonics defeated the Time Eater, Rouge and the others were send back to the present. Continuing with the celebration, Rouge talked with Knuckles and later waved goodbye to Classic Sonic and Classic Tails when they returned to their own time. Navigation Category:Sonic Villains Category:Female Category:Thief Category:Sexy Category:Forces of Nature Category:Extravagant Category:Greedy Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Rivals Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Leader Category:Teenagers Category:Malefactors Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fighter Category:In Love Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Spy Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Mischievous Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Trickster Category:Friend of the hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Opportunists Category:Arrogant Category:Psychics Category:Rogues Category:Blackmailers Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Protagonists Category:Provoker Category:Love rivals Category:Obsessed Category:Karma Houdini Category:Game Bosses Category:Humanoid Category:Anarchist Category:Hypocrites Category:Cheater Category:Enforcer Category:Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Perverts Category:Traitor Category:Golddiggers Category:Vigilante Category:Grey Zone Category:One-Man Army Category:Redeemed Category:Black Widow Category:Charismatic Category:Protective Category:Self-Aware Category:Crossover Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Tragic Category:Outcast Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Elementals Category:Conspirators Category:Pirates Category:Mario Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Rejected Evil Articles Category:Vampires Category:Lover Stealers